robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivanhoe
Ivanhoe was the robot entered by Team Ivanhoe in Series 2 of Robot Wars. Ivanhoe progressed all the way to the Arena Final in its Heat, but it was defeated at this stage by G.B.H.. The team later entered the more successful Splinter in Series 4, 5 and Extreme 1. Design Ivanhoe was built from plastic, in the shape of a knight's helmet complete with visor, with a lance and a sharpened axe at the front, capable at chopping at one blow a second. It took 4 months to build, cost £250 and was driven by wheelchair motors. Team Ivanhoe were notably the first robot team to discuss the concept of self-righting on the show, out of only three to do so in Series 2. They claimed Ivanhoe had the (then fairly exceptional) ability to be able to self right when flipped. Ivanhoe's curved body shape would theoretically roll it back onto its wheels when it got turned over, acting as a passive srimech. Team Captain Stuart Weightman demonstrated this design in the pits, although it became clear that Ivanhoe needed a small push to get back onto its wheels, or at least a strong enough flip to right it. Consequently, Ivanhoe's srimech failed to right it when it was flipped in the Heat Final, as G.B.H.'s flip was rather weak. The first UK robot to officially self right was Cassius, which did so in the Semi-finals of Series 2. It was narrowly over the Heavyweight limit at the time. A second generation Ivanhoe called Ivanhoe 2 was built for Series 3, but failed to qualify. Robot History Series 2 In the Gauntlet, Ivanhoe showed good strength to break down the brick wall in one hit, but it got stuck on the ramp, but was accidentally nudged free by the House Robots. It outmanoeuvred the House Robots at the end and crossed the finishing line in the quickest time. Ivanhoe weighed the maximum weight of 80 kilograms and had had the air let out of its tyres to give it maximum surface area for traction. Ivanhoe seemed to match Matilda until it was finally pulled in after 22 seconds. This was the second-best score in the Trial round. In the Arena stage, it was drawn against Kill Dozer. Its opponent managed to lift Ivanhoe early into the fight but found itself unable to push or do anything else so were forced to let Ivanhoe go. Ivanhoe pushed Kill Dozer into the PPZ where it was set upon by Sir Killalot who dangled it over the flame pit and then dropped it into the pit. Into the Heat Final against Team Joint Effort's G.B.H., Ivanhoe was quickly turned over by G.B.H.'s scoop. Ivanhoe was meant to roll back onto its wheels, but not enough momentum had been gained so it didn't roll, thus eliminating Ivanhoe from the competition. G.B.H. then pushed Ivanhoe into the pit as the show's credits rolled. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Ivanhoe's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record NOTE: Splinter failed to qualify for the Seventh Wars, but this was under ownership of Team RCC External Links *Ivanhoe website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with rollover designs Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4